


In Bloom

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Annie's a little too distracted to enjoy this.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



The sweet perfume teased her nostrils and filled her lungs with each breath she took.   
Annie wished she had time to enjoy the blossoms raining down, and the sight of the cherry trees in full bloom, the shimmering water off to her right and the Washington Monument reflected in the distance. But no, she ran through the early morning corridor between the cherry trees. At not quite her fastest speed, she saved a little in case she had to put in a kick in a little bit to catch the woman ahead of her. 

So far, the woman hadn’t seemed to realize she was being followed, though Annie knew it was just a matter of time. Eventually, they’d reach an intersection, or some other turn off, that would alert the woman – possibly an Al Qaida operative – she was being followed. 

Annie lengthened her stride, putting all those thoughts out of her head, leaving one behind – maybe she and Auggie needed to take a walk through the trees, sometime soon.


End file.
